A Magical World in Port Charles
by iceprincess1987
Summary: It has been years since we've seen Noah, Evelyn, Robin, Patrick, Harry, Ron, and Hermione deal with some trouble in P.C. now the trouble has returned. In the form of some very unlikely people.
1. Chapter 1

Five years later

_Five years later…_

_Patrick had given in to Robin. They were married, with two children, a son. 4; a daughter, 2; and another one on the way. Robert had told Spinelli, that he was his father, and they were getting along just fine. Robert and Anna had reconciled. Again. Nikolas and Emily were married, again. Spencer had a little sister who's three._

_Lily moved back to Port Charles, permanently after the downfall of Voldemort. She and Sonny now had a house full of kids; Kristina came to stay over often, Michael and Morgan were there for the summers, Harry and Hermione were there, and the two had twins, a boy and a girl, who are two. Hermione and Ron had gotten married and had a one year old son. Draco had moved in with Harry as well._

_Since Ron moved to Port Charles to be with Hermione, Mrs. Weasley had no problem with letting Ginny move there as well. After she finished her studies at Hogwarts, of course. She and Dillon moved into a wing of the Quartermaine mansion._

_James and Severus were touch and go sometimes. They went back and forth between here and England until Harry defeated Voldemort. Remus and Sirius…we…they were mainly in England, but came to visit…frequently._

_Godric and Salazar go a surrogate and had a set of twins, a boy, 4; and a daughter, 2. Pete and Georgie fizzled out. Lulu and Spinelli were of and on and Noah and I got married. We not only have Erin, who Noah adopted, but we have two year old twins, a daughter and a son. We also have another child on the way._

_Together, James, Sirius, Godric, Salazar, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione…Ginny…and I decided that we didn't want to send our children to England to go to Hogwarts, so, with Nikolas's help, we built another castle, like Wyndimere, and turned it into a school of magic._

It had been eleven years since Nikolas helped Godric and Salazar build the new school, which they called Port Charles School of witchcraft and wizardry. Not very original, but they wanted to pay homage to the town in which the school sits. The kids are older, which makes it easier for the parents to have careers. The school had to jump through hoops to become a wizarding school, so this is the first year that the school will host students and classes.

Robin and Patrick's two oldest will attend the school with Elizabeth and Jason's son, Jake. The Cassidine kids, two of them anyway, the Corinthos twins, and Evelyn and Noah's oldest three, Erin, the twins, Anita and Benjamin, and Matthew. The school was set up to have four houses: Potter, Cassidine, Weasley, and Drake. Since Harry, Ron and Hermione, Nikolas and Emily, and Noah and Evelyn helped set up the school, they got to have the houses named after them.

Harry and Draco found a surrogate and they now have five year old twins, Derek and Cassidy. Ron and Hermione have a ten year old son, who will be starting at the school as well, and a five year old daughter. Elizabeth and Jason finally got together (after her divorce from Lucky was final), and they have Cameron, Jacob, and seven year old twin daughters. Nikolas and Emily have four kids, Spencer, daughter Lola (who will be attending the school), and twins Aaron and Emma, who are six.

Georgie and Pete got married ten years ago. They have a seven year old daughter, a five year old daughter and a two year old son. Lulu and Spinelli also got married. They have a seven year old son, a five year old son, and a two year old daughter. Maxie and her beau, Cooper, got married as well. They have a nine year old son, Ryan, (who is starting at P.C.S.W.W,), and a six year old daughter. Dillon and Ginny still live in the Quartermaine house with their kids, two daughters, seven and five, and a son, who's two. Carly and Jax have a nine year old daughter, Josephine, who's joining P.C. S. W.W also. Sirius and Remus have nine year old twins, also joining the school. James and Severus have seven year old twins. Michael's son, Jason, will be joining them as well.

The teachers at the school are as follows: Severus Snape is teaching Potions. James Potter is teaching Transfiguration. Rowena Ravenclaw is teaching History of Magic. Godric Gryffindor is teaching Herbology. Hermione Granger-Weasley is teaching Arithmancy. Sirius Black is teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Remus Lupin is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry Potter is teaching the Flying Class. Ginny Weasley-Quartermaine is teaching Astrology. Lily Evans-Corinthos is teaching Charms, and Evelyn Drake is teaching Divination. The four hose heads are: Harry Potter of Weasley House, Ginny Weasley-Quartermaine of Potter House, Sirius Black of Cassidine House, and Lily Evans-Corinthos of Drake House. Evelyn Drake and Georgie Jones-Marquez are the medi-witches, and Salazar Slytherin is the Headmaster. The Caretaker is Draco Malfoy, and the gamekeeper is Logan Hayes.

The younger kids are attending muggle schools and day care while their parents are working. Robin, Patrick, Noah and Emily were commuting to and from the hospital. Unfortunately, though, some one that no one thought would ever dare to show their faces in Port Charles…did. Peter Pettigrew showed up with Bellatrix Lestrange.

Erin, a girl of 16 with dark, long, curly hair, thin, and somewhat petite, could be seen hanging out with Spencer Cassidine, a boy of 17 with short dark hair, very tall and muscular, Molly Lansing, a girl of 17 with long dark hair, and kind of tall, and Dallas Spencer, the son of Lucky Spencer and Sam McCall, a boy of 16, with dark, shoulder length hair, and a little on the tall side. Noah, of course, was not happy that she was hanging out with kids that were two years older than her, but Evelyn thought it was good for her to get out of the house every once in a while. Kristina Davis-Corinthos, a pretty young woman, with long black hair, long dancer like legs, is studying to be a nurse, and is just about to turn 21. Sonny convinces Alexis, and Ric, to let him throw her a party. Nikolas and Emily offered the use of Wyndemere for the event, but Sonny was a bit reluctant. Erin had, on behalf of Noah, asked Erin to help Sonny plan the party.

"Mr. Corinthos, why don't you ask if you can hold the party at the school?" Erin suggested.

"That is a good idea. Do you think your mother will allow it?" Sonny questioned.

"As long as you don't plan to exploit the school, I don't see where she would have a problem with it."

"You've been hanging out with Molly; does she know what Kristina likes?"

"I get a little bit every time I talk to Molly, but she doesn't know everything. I've tried talking to Mrs. Lansing, but she keeps saying that she doesn't want any part of it. She doesn't think that Kristina needs to be around all of the alcohol and…other things that go along with a 21st birthday party." Erin said.

"She wouldn't let me throw Kristina a 16th or an 18th, now she won't let me throw a 21st!" Sonny yelled.

"No, Mr. Corinthos, you misheard me. I said that Mrs. Lansing doesn't want anything to do with it; I didn't say that she had forbidden it. She thinks that you should know your daughter, so she wants to see if you could plan it with out her, or Mr. Lansing's, in put." Erin corrected.

"So what have you gotten so far?" Sonny asked.

"I thought you were going to plan the party?"

"You're helping, so what plans do you have?"

"Her favorite flower is the Iris. Her favorite color is yellow; her favorite place in P.C. is…the school for witchcraft and wizardry." Erin hesitated.

"H-h-how do you know all of that?" Sonny stammered.

"Molly takes precise notes when talking to her sister. Besides, Kristina hangs around Samantha Spencer and some of the doctors at G.H." Erin shrugged.

"You really have things worked out, then." Sonny admitted.

"Mr. Corinthos, perhaps, you should let me and Molly worry about Kristina's party." Erin laughed packing up the notes that she had not only been taking, but showing to Sonny as well. Erin left Sonny's office, grabbed a cup of hot tea, and walked over to G.H.

She took the elevator to the 5th floor where her father, her…brother, and Robin were working on some charts. Or rather just standing around talking. Luckily, she found them and Georgie at the nurse's station with Lulu and Elizabeth.

"Dad, I know that you want me working with Mr. Corinthos this summer, but I really don't see the point." Erin whined.

"You have her working with Sonny?!" Robin questioned.

"It's nothing like that, Robin. She's helping him plan a 21st birthday party for Kristina." Noah sighed.

"Does Sonny even know what Kristina likes and dislikes?" Asked Lulu.

"Of course not. Molly is trying to get it out of her sister without looking suspicious. Morgan is helping a little bit, as well. Spencer, too." Erin sighed.

"Why doesn't Sonny just let Kristina plan her own party?" Elizabeth questioned.

"The party is supposed to be a surprise. Mrs. Lansing is refusing to help and it's hard to know what Kristina's interests are when Molly, Spencer, Dallas and I are much younger than her." Erin said.

"You will come up with something. By the way, do you know if your mother is home with your siblings?" Noah questioned.

"I think she is…but she could be at the school getting ready for the new, and first, term." Erin shrugged.

"Hey, give your mother some credit. She had to get your siblings to either a sitter or to some extra credit program before she can even think about going out to Gryffinzar Island to check out the school for problems before going over the curriculum with the teachers and checking her stores for the stuff that she and Georgie need for the infirmary." Robin chastised.

"That's right. Not only that, but she helps out around the hospital when she has the time. Try helping her out once in a while…whether it's around the house or with your siblings." Patrick added.

"She even helps out with baby sitting if she's free and one of us get's called into work and there's no one home to watch the kids." Elizabeth said.

"I get it. My mother's a saint." Erin said.

"Far from it actually. But that's not the point. The point is; your mother helps where help is needed and tries to make to make time everyone. Given the opportunity, she will make time for you. You just have to be willing to take it and spend time with her." Robin laughed.

"And Robin would know. She hated your mother when she first came to town." Georgie laughed.

"Fine. I'm going to Gryffinzar Island to try to help the grandfathers get the school ready for its first term." Erin sighed as she headed toward the elevator.

"Erin, try to let your mother help you with the party. She knows more things than anyone thinks." Patrick said as they boarded the elevator.

Erin left G.H to meet up with Dallas, Molly, and Spencer. They were waiting for her at Kelly's.

"So, what did your dad want?" Spencer asked as he put an arm around her. Molly was sitting there with her arms around Dallas.

"Just to lecture me about helping my mother out, or actually do what she tells me to do. I'm also supposed to go over to the Island to see if I can help them get ready for the big opening of the school. And to get permission to have Kristina's party there." Erin sighed.

"Why don't we tag along with you? Certainly your mother will be there. It will give us ample opportunity to get some information out of her. There shouldn't be any surprises when we start classes." Molly suggested. As they tried to leave Kelly's, a woman, with very unruly, curly hair, and a man with the face of a rat, stood in their way.

"Excuse us." Spencer said as they tried to push past them.

"Which one of you is the child of Evelyn Walsh?" The woman questioned.

"I am." Erin answered.

"How would you like to become all powerful, my dear?" The woman said.

"I'm sorry I really must be going. I have a party to plan." Erin said, avoiding the question.

"If you come with us, we'll help you become who you were meant to be." The rat-faced-man said.

"I'm sorry, but I really must be going. Lots of things to do. Besides, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Erin said moving closer to Spencer.

"Then let's not be strangers. I'm Bellatrix Lestrange, and my friend here is Peter Pettigrew." Bellatrix said.

"I really have to go. I don't have time to talk." Erin said, again trying to push past them.

"Tell us your name, Girlie, and we'll leave you alone." Pettigrew spoke up.

"We don't have time to talk. We really must be going." Spencer sneered.

"Just a name and we'll be gone." Bellatrix said.

"Erin. My name is Erin." She finally said, again trying to get out the door. Bellatrix stepped back and Pettigrew stepped to the side to let Erin and her friends through.


	2. Chapter 2

"Erin

"_Erin. My name is Erin." She finally said, again trying to get out the door. Bellatrix stepped back and Pettigrew stepped to the side to let Erin and her friends through._

So Erin, Spencer, Molly, and Dallas rushed off to see if the boat to Gryffinzar Island was docked. The boat wasn't there, but luckily, Nikolas had just stepped off of the boat from Wyndemere.

"Dad, we need to go to the school and the boats not here." Spencer said to his father.

"The school isn't really ready yet." Nikolas said shrugging off the kids.

"Erin is supposed to go there to help her grandfathers with some of the work." Spencer whined.

"If the boats not there, there really is nothing that I can do to help you. Try calling your mother, Erin. Tell her that you can't get to Gryffinzar Island." Nikolas sighed.

"I would if I could, but I can't. My mother hates cell phones." Erin sighed.

"Have the boat take you to Gryffinzar, refuel, then return here." Nikolas sighed as he walked up the stairs near the docks.

"Thank you so very much, Mr. Cassidine." Erin said as the others boarded the boat.

"Just don't let this happen again. Next time I won't be so generous with the boat." Nikolas reprimanded. Erin joined the boat. Spencer had already spoken to the captain, who agreed to the run."

The four friends made it to Gryffinzar Island to meet up with Godric and Salazar, who met them at the front gate.

"Where is your mother? She was supposed to be here two hours ago." Salazar questioned Erin.

"I don't know where she is. I thought she was here." Erin shrugged as they started walking.

"Does your father know where she is?" Godric asked.

"He thought she would be here with the two of you." Erin answered.

"She never turned up. Do you think something happened to her?" Salazar said.

"If something happened, she would have turned up at GH. Dada would have been the first one to know. Maybe there was a problem with one of the other kids at summer school." Erin suggested.

"What about the lady that we ran into at Kelly's?" Spencer asked as they walked up to the front door of the castle/school.

The door opened and out walked Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What lady that you saw at Kelly's?" Hermione asked.

"Some lady started asking Erin questions. She even knew who Erin was." Spencer blurted.

"What did this lady look like?" Draco questioned coming to the door and standing next to Harry.

"She had dark, unruly curly hair, quite thin and some what petite." Molly answered.

"That sounds like Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione sighed.

"Did she have anyone with her?" Harry asked.

"The guy had the face of a rat. There's not much more that I can say about him." Dallas said.

"That sounds like Pettigrew. What do you figure they want?" Ron sighed.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, they definitely did their homework." Harry answered.

"They knew who Erin's mother was, but they didn't know her name. They called Mrs. Drake by her maiden name. They also could pick Erin out from the lot of us." Spencer whispered to Harry.

"You're sure that they knew who Mrs. Drake was?' They even knew who Erin was, but not by name or face?" Draco questioned.

"I'm positive. Those two knew who they were looking for and where to find her. This was no coincidence. Bellatrix and Peter were looking for Erin." Spencer said walking into the foyer.

"Who'd looking for Erin?" Evelyn questioned hearing only the last part of Spencer's comment.

"Your fathers' have been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?" Harry questioned.

"Matthew got into trouble at school. I didn't want to disturb Noah at work, so I turned around and went back to the school."

"Well, Erin got a visit from two of the Hogwarts baddies." Harry said.

"Erin's a good girl. She knows who to and who not to hang out with." Evelyn said.

"You're not worried?" Draco questioned.

"Nope. Erin will lose interest in them before she gets too involved anyway." Evelyn sighed. Harry, Draco and Evelyn walked into the castle.

"Evelyn, the furniture was delivered last night."

"That's great, Dad."

"Erin, why don't you and your friends help us sort it out while your grandfathers talk to your mother." Harry suggested.

"We don't know where the furniture go." Molly whispered to Draco.

"The desks and chairs need to go into the classrooms, the beds need to go into the dormitories, and the wingback chairs and couches need to go in the corners of the common rooms, staff lounge, staff offices and Divination classroom." Draco replied.

"Wingback chairs and sofas don't go in the Divination room. Cushions and bean-bag chairs go in your mother's classroom." Harry said.

"Whatever." Draco sighed.

"Let's just get this over with so that we can go home." Dallas said.

Three hours later, Spencer, Dallas, Molly and Erin were sipping iced tea in the hall.

"Erin, I don't want you hanging out with the two that came looking for you this morning." Evelyn said.

"Mom, lighten up. Besides, the four of us stick mostly together." Erin shrugged.

"And don't let Spencer push you into anything. Think for yourself, not for and of the others all of the time." Evelyn said in a motherly tone.

September first rolled around quickly. Georgie had taken a leave of absence from the hospital to help Evelyn with the work load at the school. Georgie and Lulu had begun showing signs of powers around…eight years ago, so Godric and Salazar had taken them to Ollivander's to get wands for them. And they had shown them how to use them. Generally taking the two of them under their wings.

Godric tried to talk Mr. Ollivander into coming to the school to get wands for the students, but without success. So he and Salazar took them four at a time to Diagon Alley, via floo powder that Arthur Weasley had set up for us. The students arrived at the school via the boat that ran between Gryffinzar Island and Port Charles. They sat around a hat, which Evelyn had knitted in her spare time (what spare time? She was a mother of …four and a doctor to boot), that was bewitched by Headmaster Slytherin.

"The sorting will start as soon as everyone has stepped up to the staff table in the front of the room." Georgie said. The students walked up to the staff table and waited.

"You all have wands, correct?" Remus asked. The students help up their wands in response.

"We will begin alphabetically. Barrett, Ryan" Georgie said, "Just sit on the stool, place the hat on your head and…"

Ryan, a blonde haired boy, placed the hat on his head, and almost immediately it shouted, "Potter!"

"Now to be fair, Madam Marquez did not explain the traits of the houses before starting the sorting." Said Salazar.

"That's right. I forgot. To be in the Potter house, you must be brave and strong willed. To be in the Weasley house, you need to be clever, cunning, witty and smart. To be in Cassidine house, you must be loyal and true, fair and understanding. To be in Drake house, you must be brave, cunning, loyal and smart. You must have one of those traits to make it into any of those houses." Georgie said.

"Before you call the next name, I just want to make some things perfectly clear. There is to be no dueling in the halls, no magic outside of the classrooms, unless directed from a staff member. Absolutely no leaving the island unless told so. The forest is off limits at all times to all students." Draco said.

"Cassidine, Lola." Georgie said. A little dark haired girl put the hat on next.

"Weasley!" The hat shouted. Ryan sat the potter table on one side of the room and Lola sat at the Weasley table on the other side of the room.

"Cassidine, Spencer." Spencer put on the hat and the hat called, "Potter!" Spencer joined Ryan at the Potter table.

"Corinthos, Jason."

"Weasley!" The hat called after a few moments of contemplation.

"Corinthos, Paul." Georgie said after Jason joined Lola at the Weasley table. Paul walked over and put on the hat. "Drake!" The hat called out. Paul walked over to the table next to Potter and sat down. "Corinthos, Rose." Georgie called. Rose put on the hat and instantly it called, "Cassidine!" She walked over to the last table that was available.

Oliver Wood, the quittach coach, referee took over the list. "Drake, Anita" Oliver called. Anita put the hat on. Five minutes went by before the hat called out, "Weasley!" She joined Lola and Jason at the table. "Drake, Benjamin." Ben put the hat on and it called, "Cassidine!" "Drake, Farrah." "Wood called. "Drake!" The hat called before it even touched her head "Drake, George." "Potter!" It called after some thought. "Drake, Jordan." Jordan sat on the bench, hesitant to put the hat on.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Drake?" Professor Snape asked.

"N-n-no, sir" Jordan said putting the hat on his head. "Drake!" The hat called out. "Drake, Matthew." Oliver said and handed the list over to Pete Marquez 'Weasley!" The hat called.

"Hayes, Brady." Pete called. "Weasley!" Brady joined the table. "Hayes, Karen." "Cassidine!" "Jacks, Josephine." Pete said. The hat thought, and then said, "Weasley!" "Johnson, Eleni." "Drake!" "Johnson, Elton." Pete said. "Cassidine!" The hat called. "Julian, Alexandra." "Potter!"

Professor Snape took the list from Pete and handed it to Logan. "Julian, Charlemagne." Logan called. Logan handed the hat to Charlemagne. He put it on and it called out, "Drake!" "Lansing, Adam." Logan called. "Potter!" The hat shouted. "Lansing, Bianca." He said. "Cassidine!" The hat called out. "Lansing, Molly." Logan said. "So you don't know where you belong?" The hat said inside her head. "Please say Drake. Please say Drake." Molly thought. "Drake!" The hat called. Molly joined the cheers at the Drake table. "Lupin-Black, Joshua." Logan said. "Cassidine!" The hat shouted. "Lupin-Black, Lindsay." Logan called. Lindsay stepped up and put the hat on. "Drake!" The hat yelled.

Severus stepped foreword to call out the rest of the names. "Marquez-Drake, Erin." Erin stepped foreword, sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"Not Weasley. Please not Weasley. Anything but Weasley. Drake would be a fix. I could easily get into Cassidine. Even Potter would be better than Weasley." Erin thought.

"So, not Weasley, eh? You could become a great sorceress if you went into Weasley.' The hat said.

"Not Weasley!" Erin scolded the hat.

"Then it should be--." the hat muttered. "Potter!" It shouted quite loudly.

Erin joined Spencer at the Potter table. "What took so long?" Spencer asked.

"The hat wanted to put me in Weasley, said I could be a great sorceress if I went into Weasley. I don't want to be in Weasley." Erin sighed.

"This is better anyway. We get to be in the same house and no one would be the wiser." Spencer said putting his hand on her thigh.

"My mother would. There's a reason she's the Divination teacher." Erin said removing his hand from her thigh.

"Why's that?" Spencer asked.

"She's a seer. Hasn't had a premonition in ages, though. Grandpa Godric said that the eye comes and goes, it's not a constant thing." Erin shrugged.

"Maybe the gift is gone." Spencer suggested.

"It never leaves. It lays dormant until it wants to be heard from again." Erin said as though from a text book.

"And where did you read that, Marquez?" Commented Jake Morgan, who was placed in Weasley House. Dallas was placed in Drake with Molly.

"Mind your own business, Morgan!" Snapped Spencer.

"Why don't you come over here and make me, Cassidine." Jake said. Caleb Weasley was placed in the Potter House.

"You boys better not even think about fighting in here. " Rowena said breaking it up before it even started.

"Yes, Professor Ravenclaw." They both said, thoroughly chastised.

The rest of the sorting day proved to be uneventful. The next day, however, the first day of classes, would prove to be interesting. It had been a lovely beginning to a rivalry between the Potter and Weasley Houses. The first class that Erin had that day was Divination. The sixth and seventh year Potters' and the first year Weasleys' were together in the same room. For over an hour.

After the bell had rung, signaling the beginning of class, Professor Drake took a role call.

"Corinthos, Jason?" "Present!" The petite dark haired boy replied with a raised hand. "Drake, Anita." "Here." Said a dark haired girl. "Drake, Matthew?" "Here." The boy replied. "Jacks, Josephine?" "Present." Said a little blonde girl. "Julian, Alexandra?" "Here." She replied. "Marquez-Drake, Erin?" "Here." Erin mumbled. "Morgan, Jacob?" "Present." Jake smirked.

"Here's how this class is going to work. If I am going to make a prediction, if at all, I could do it while teaching a lesson. So I first am going to teach you the signs of a prediction. The eyes of the seer get really glassy and clouded. They go into a trance-like state, and their voice goes all frog-like. Most of all, the seer will never remember what they have just said. You must never try to snap a seer out of their trance." Evelyn said.


End file.
